


crush

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kids!AU
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: gusto lang naman ng pagkain nina chanyeol at sehun.





	crush

"bukas ulit ah!" para sa batang maghapong nakipagtakbuhan at nakipagtagu-taguan, punong puno pa rin ng energy si kyungsoo nang magpaalam sa mga kalaro. kumaway naman sina jongin, chanyeol, at sehun habang pinapanood itong pumasok sa loob ng bahay ng pamilya doh. 

nang mawala na ang pinakamaliit sa tanaw nila ay halos lantang gulay na napaupo ang tatlong bata sa harap ng bahay ng kaibigan.

"grabe talaga si kyungsoo. ang liit liit pero ang bilis tumakbo." reklamo ni sehun na mukhang basang sisiw na sobrang pagpapawis.

"oo nga eh." pagsang-ayon ni chanyeol na hingal na hingal pa rin. "'to kasi si jongin. sabi ko magpiko na lang tayo eh."

"palibhasa crush niya kasi si kyungsoo." gatong ni sehun na para sa bata ay expert na expert na sa mga mapanlokong ngiti. "libre ka naman ng ice water jan! pinagod tayo ng crush mo eh, haha!"

"crush crush, bata bata pa natin eh." ingit ni chanyeol na mukhang naeskandalo sa paratang ng kaibigan. "pero oo nga jongin, libre ka naman. piso lang naman yun eh. tres para sating tatlo."

pinili ng batang si jongin na hindi na lang sumagot habang sinusubukang itago ang namumulang mukha.

***

"nakakagutom naman to, soo."

napatingin si jongin kay chanyeol na nakanguso sa itlog na kunwaring piniprito sa lutu-lutuan ni kyungsoo. lutu-lutuan kasi ang gustong laruin nito ngayon at kahit ayaw nilang tatlo ay sinunod pa rin nila dahil magaling talagang mangumbinse ang pinakamaliit. at kailan ba nakahindi si jongin sa _crush_ niya? 

kung si chanyeol ay nammrito ng itlog, si sehun at jongin naman ang naghihiwa ng mga prutas habang si kyungsoo ay nag-aayos na ng kunwaring kakainan nila. para sa kunyariang laro ay napakasaya ni kyungsoo. nakangiti nang pagkalaki laki at halatang tuwang tuwa sa ginagawa.

sa pagmamasid ay hindi napansin ni jongin na nahahawa na rin siya sa saya ng kaibigan. siniko siya ni sehun at binigyan ng mapanghusgang tingin na muli, para sa bata ay expert na expert din. "ba't ka nakangiti?"

piniling hindi sagutin ni jongin ang kaibigan at nilapitan na lang si chanyeol para tulungan itong magprito. 'kakain' na kasi sila at _napakachismoso talaga ni sehun._

sa gitna ng 'kainan' nila ay nagreklamo na naman si chanyeol. "nakakagutom, soo." kasabay ng reklamo ang pag-alburoto ng tiyan nito. "manlibre ka naman oh." 

"oo nga, soo." gatong ni sehun. "kahit fudgee bar lang tas v-cut yung barbecue."

"ang dami mo namang gusto!" tinitigan ng pinakamaliit ang kaibigan na iba rin kung mag-demand. "yung tigpipiso lang na chichirya. meron dos jan sa ref kunin mo na lang."

aangal pa sana si sehun pero hinigit na siya ni chanyeol na agad binuksan ang ref na laruan ni kyungsoo. pagkakuha ay agad na lumabas ang dalawa, dahilan para maiwan si kyungsoo at jongin na 'kumakain' pa rin. 

nakanguso si jongin sa itlog na 'kinakain' nila. "sila lang?"

napabungisngis si kyungsoo sa nagtatampong kaibigan at tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo para tumungo sa kwarto nito. 

hindi ineexpect ni jongin na babalik si kyungsoo na punong puno ang malulusog na braso at kamay ng mga _malalaking_ chichirya at may _chuckie_ pa. nilapag nito ang mga pagkain sa harap ni jongin at umupo sa tabi niya.

bumungisngis ulit at binangga nang bahagya ang balikat ni jongin. nilapit ni kyungsoo ang mukha sa tenga ni jongin at ginamit pa ang maliit na kamay pangtakip, "wag ka maingay ah." pabulong na sabi nito, naniningkit ang malalaking mata habang nakangiti pa rin. "sayo yan lahat."

halos mamula na naman ang buong mukha ni jongin at imbes na mahiya ay niyakap nang mahigpit ang crush at kaibigan. "thank you, soo."

bumungisngis lang si kyungsoo at niyakap pabalik ang _crush_ niya. "you're welcome!"


End file.
